This proposal is to request support for a Keystone meeting entitled ?Jaks, Stats and[unreadable] Immunity?, which will be held in Steamboat Springs, Colorado from January 5-February[unreadable] 10, 2007. The meeting will address recent advancements concerning the regulation of[unreadable] Jak activity, of Stat nuclear translocation, the role of non-tyrosine- phosphorylated Stats[unreadable] and negative regulation of the pathway. It will also explore the dissection and analysis of[unreadable] pathways that interact with Jaks and Stats in immune responses. During this meeting,[unreadable] the link of the Jak Stat pathway to innate immune receptors (e.g. TLR) through type I[unreadable] IFN synthesis, which suggests important functions of Jak-Stat target genes in the[unreadable] regulation of innate and adaptive immune response, including the regulation of dendritic[unreadable] cell development and function will be discussed. Finally, novel findings about Jak-Stat[unreadable] and cancer will also play an important role. Firm links were established both to cell[unreadable] transformation and the handling of cancers by the immune system. Further insight needs[unreadable] to be provided into the cancer-promoting or tumoricidal activities of Stats.